Kol'shra
Kol'shra The Kol'shra is a group of elite assassin warriors under the command of the Council of Kol'shra and the Gil'shaif that serves the will of the Council of Cys and the Selesai , worshiped by the Kol'shra in the form Vrasses , the three faced god. Kol'sharians normaly are bred from the finest of the current Kol'shra (compliance with the breeding program is compulsory), or as offspring of a Kol'sharian and a select subject, be it an important noble, a king, or a particuarly powerful warrior, and these children are known as halfbloods. ''' '''About half of these babes are killed for imperfections, and the rest are raised in a caring environment, with an adoptive mother and father, normaly citizens of '' selected for the part. At 4/5 they are shown fake dead bodies of their parents and are then iniated as novices. '' They undertake a tough program as novices , training for about 14 hours every day in tough conditions, and are taught to worship Vrasses and obey the Kol'shra and the Council of Kol'shra above all. They are trained in all sorts of weapons, armor and combat, and complete regular physical exercises and drill, which they are encouraged to mantain throughout their life. They train to disguise, morph and confuse. They also train hard as scholars, mastering the pen and paper, of strategy and tatics, and the scrolls of the Library of Kol'shra. Finaly they train in the art of Vraseli, the magic of the assassin, of the shadow, of the silence, of death, and learn to integrate the magic they learn into combat. At age ten they undertake the Leaving, and kill their adoptive parents. About 70% of the intial numbers die in the Novice training program, and about 10% of the starting number, a third of whats left, fail to complete the Leaving, leaving behind about 20% to move on as Children. ''' '''If novices complete the leaving they join the ranks of the Children, who extend and advance the training received as a Novice . When ready, normaly at 17, they take the Mon'ale, with a pass rate of just under half, and join the ranks of the Kol'shra. This means that out of babes born or novices made, about 1 in 20 or 10 become Kol'shra respectively. As a fuly fledged Kol'shra they will complete tasks as required of them by the Council of Kol'shra. These tasks are normally either assassination or intel, and some of them can stay undercover for decades for a kill or simply for information. Normaly they will have two or three 'casual' identies in the form normaly of traveling merchants that can help give localised information if the tribe of Kol'shra requires it. They receive their tasks from an assigned Deilon, and a Deilon in turn receives orders from one member of the Council of Kol'shra. The task is then overseen by the assassins assigned Deilon if the task is in the Deilons region, although occassionaly when the Kol'shra is on a task in a foriegn region, the allocated Deilon will take charge. Although Council members identities are only known by the Deilon under its comand, Deilon are very publicly known throughout the organisation.